


Yokohama Evenings

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: BSD - Fandom, anime - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Brings out his flamboyant personality, F/M, I cannot stress out how much Dazai reminds me of an old play, Literally his speech is sooo, Yokohama is so nice <3, i kinda like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: The continuation of the "Evenings at the Detective Agency" thing, but again, can be treated independently. Dazai and OC getting some rest after an exhausting day at work feat. Yokohama.





	Yokohama Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love this character so much, like his whole 2D being is just ;_____; I wanna hug him and tell him how precious he is.  
> Sorry, I had to put it out there.

The Armed Detective Agency’s office was very busy that morning.

Kunkida was furiously typing on his laptop. After finishing a long paragraph in his report, he rose his head up from the screen and scanned the area with his green eyes. He slowly pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose with one finger, before shooting a glance in her direction.

“Where is Dazai?” Kunikida asked in a tone that demanded a rapid answer. He didn’t say her name and yet she still looked back at him and blushed.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where he is” she replied not making eye-contact with Kunikida.

It was almost lunchtime when the door of the office opened wide.

“Good morning, diligent workers of this town!” Dazai greeted everyone in the room as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Before anyone could greet him back, Kunikida was already on him, yelling for being always late and messing up his schedule.

She peeked from behind her laptop watching the entire scene unfold. As Kunikida grabbed Dazai by the collar and shook his head back and forth, he noticed the girl watching them.

Dazai flashed her a gentle smile, but she noticed him looking at her, so she avoided any further eye contact by looking back to her screen. Dazai blinked twice being very confused by her reaction before returning to Kunikida’s yelling.

After the scolding session had finished, Dazai carefully approached the girl. He sat on her desk and smiled at her. When she noticed his presence, she looked up to see Dazai’s head popping on top of her screen.

“Good morning, my fair lady. How are you on this fine day?” he inquired leaning in closer to her face.

She looked at him trying to keep a straight face, but her cheeks were already red. She shoved her face back into the laptop completely ignoring him.

Dazai leaned in even closer and supported himself by placing a hand on her laptop.

“What happened?” he inquired softly. His eyes looked serious and worried and when she looked at him, she found herself mesmerized by his brown orbs. His delicate yet masculine features were accompanied by a soft and fluffy hair.

“Nothing.” she mumbled as her face had gotten red up to the tip of her ears. He looked at her and hummed.

Kunikida came and picked Dazai by the collar and started scolding him for scaring the female staffs by flirting with them.

“Ah, Kunikida, don’t take me away from my fair lady! I need to see her face to start the day. So long, my fair lady! Fear not, we shall reunite soon!” Dazai dramatically yelled as Kunikida was dragging him by the collar yelling back at him that he had already ruined his plans for the day and there would be no delays.

She looked at the scene unfold and let out a small laugh, as blush formed around her cheeks.

All the staff in the office looked at her and each one of them had a big grin plastered on their faces. She noticed the stares and sighed, as her face turned bright red. She was smiling thinking about Dazai’s smiling face and then she recalled the kiss they had shared the other day in the office, the thought of it making her shoved her face in her notebook as her entire face had turned red. His face looked so peaceful and genuinely happy, that she couldn’t help but feel happy. She suddenly felt bad that she didn’t explain herself in the morning when Dazai had asked her. She felt bad because she was not good at expressing her feelings, especially when it came to Dazai. He had this magical power of making everyone feel comfortable around him because he was very easy to talk to. Though he was a very mysterious man who knew how to bend words to his advantage, she knew that, after becoming friends with him, he was, in fact, a very fragile and sweet human being, more human than he thought.

Evening came around and Dazai was still out of the office. She assumed that he and Kunikida were away on a mission, as both had been absent the whole day.

Everyone had finished their shifts and went about their day. She was still there during her work, as she still had few reports to finish.

She was concentrated on typing on her laptop the last few words of a case she was assigned when suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

“Hello there.” He whispered in her ear making her jump out of her seat. Dazai stood behind her chair and was leaned over it as his mouth was centimetres away from her ear.

Her reaction made him laugh.

“I’m sorry, my dear, I could not resist myself.”

She blushed as she covered her ear with one of her hands and her eyes could not face him, so she stared at the ground. Dazai walked over to her and stopped in front of her. He gently used two fingers to lift her chin up so she could meet his brown eyes.

“There we go, much better.” He smiled. Dazai looked at her as his face turned serious. He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. His fingers never left her chin. He moaned gently as he was exploring her wet cavern with his tongue.

He pulled away and looked at her flushed face. He showed her one of his genuine and rare smiles.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, my lotus flower. Would you care to join me in this fine evening for a stroll around Yokohama?” Dazai offered his hand. She gently took it and accepted the invitation.

“A date it is, then.” He spoke as they both walked out of the Detective Agency’s office.

After a slow walk in the park, they reached a quiet place inside the park. They found an empty bench and sat down to admire the sunset. There was no one else around.

She took a deep breath of the urban air. Dazai looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled. He closed his eyes for a moment.

“My dear.” Dazai started.

She turned her look to him, expecting Dazai to continue talking.

He opened his eyes and looked back at her. He turned around so he could face her on the bench. Dazai stretched out one of his bandaged arms as his fingers gently caressed one of her soft cheeks.

“As you may have observed, I am not very good at this.” Dazai said letting out a small chuckle. “But I would like to assure you that I am genuine. And I would love nothing more than to spend more time next to you if you would allow me. I apologize for mistreating you after our, kiss from the other day.” He admitted and let out a soft sigh.

She started at his serious eyes and couldn’t help but smile, as a few tears escaped her eyes. Dazai’s eyes immediately widened in surprise.

“I apologize as well, Dazai. I am not good at expressing my own feelings very well. But I would also love nothing more than to get to know you more.” she trailed off blushing. Dazai blinked once before he looked at her. His brown orbs never looked more alive than at that moment.

“My dear, I think we were both pondering over the same thoughts this entire time,” Dazai admitted smiling. He gently took her hand into his and brought the back of her hand closer to his lips as he placed a kiss on it.

Dazai knew that he had found peace and acceptance, two strong feelings that he had been longing for. The way she was always next to him, made him feel very secure and he had developed the need to protect their freshly established intimate relationship.

They both leaned in, and they shared a kiss as they were being surrounded by the warm aura of the sunset and the cool breeze that the Yokohama Port was spreading from the ocean.


End file.
